Love in Life (Interlude)
by Zaan299
Summary: Some things just can't be explained by rationality. The only ones who can explain how this event occurred would be a certain empath and feline. But unfortunately they are... preoccupied, with some new arrivals.


**Hey everybody! Zaan is back in business baby! (Why I referred to myself in third person though will remain a mystery... To me anyway) I've been gone for so long, and I know that you are all eager for me to flesh out more of my other works. But I have some news, I'm retracting some of my unfinished works (unless you guys PM me or leave a review saying otherwise) until they are at least halfway done, then I'll repost them. COI and my one shot will not be part of this reboot.**

**First off, sorry for being gone for a long time. I've had a bunch of crap to deal with, like the rents and currently juggling two jobs. And on top of ****_that_**** my computer is f**cked up now! Life has been bitch slapping me in the face with much repetition... *sigh* Oh well, all artists must suffer I guess (and yes, being an author, even if it's on this site does count as a form of art in my eyes.)**

**I'll let you get to this one-shot now, leave a review, fav, or whatever. Let me know what you guys think.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW! ( I missed saying that...)**

* * *

Usually life was passive around Raven, despite her strenuous activities with the old team. But the past months have been nothing short of hell. And she would know, she'd visited her fathers dimension on a few occasions, including the time that she basically ionized his molecules after his defeat at her hand. Normally Raven, usually known as Rachel nowadays, would take events in stride, but the stress for this one moment had been building to near unbearable levels.

She was dressed in what she'd thrown on to retrieve Dr. Yuri from Jump General, jeans and a black top. She waited in her living room with the rest of the team, groaning could be heard from the master bedroom of the apartment. The chair she sat in was in danger of having the arms ripped open by her nails. A small scream was heard; Nightwing flinched, Cyborg rapidly tapped his arm computer to scan the adjacent room, Changling covered his sensitive ears, and Starfire looked worriedly towards the noise. Ravens heart nearly stopped and she ached to soothe the person behind the noise, but she promised to remain where she was until called.

Sobbing could be heard from the other room and the doctor tried to encourage her, "You're doing just fine." Despite his rough Russian accent his words were soft and comforting, "Almost there."

Ravens tried to calm herself through breathing, but that didn't stop her from worrying. "Please be alright." her whisper didn't even register to the others because it was so soft.

Changling coughed and tried to break the silence with humor, "So uh, Rae..." Raven looked to him and he shifted nervously, "How did you uh... Um. How-"

Cy interrupted him with a pat on his shoulder, "Hey," he looked apolitically to Raven, "now's not the right time man."

The green titan still was curious, "C'mon dude! I know you're wondering too."

Starfire shook her head, 'What does it matter?" her green eyes sparkled with joy, "We may not ever know how, but this should be a wondrous occasion."

Raven smiled, but it did not reach her eyes, "Thanks guys. We really appreciate you being here."

Nightwing, in his civvies with the exception of his mask nodded and resumed his brooding, "You may not be on the team full time," he smiled, a rare event ever since his accession to his new title, "but we care about you, _both_ of you." he glanced at his significant other, "And Kori would've killed me if we didn't come."

Raven laughed, "Thank you Kori."

Starfire nodded, "It was the least I could do." she glared, her eyes glowing, at her husband, "_Richard_ insisted that we couldn't take a 'day off'." her eyes lost their dangerous luster and grew mischievous, "I eventually persuaded him though."

Raven laughed even more as she imagined the scene, "The mighty Nightwing, brought to his knees by a woman."

Cy came to his bros rescue, "Well it doesn't help that she could literally melt him with a look." his metallic eye sparked, the team knew it was how he quirked the brow on the metallic side of his face, "Not a lot of people could do that so..."

Changling scratched his head, "Dude... Why are all the chicks we know either super strong, really scary, or both?"

Raven couldn't resist a quip, even in her stressed state, "Most of the team has a significant other, including you."

"Exactly."

She quirked a brow, "Oh? I know that I frighten you, but what about Bumblebee? Or Terra?"

He shook his head, "Weren't you listening?

She smiled, "So which one is Terra under?"

"Both, the same as you." he scratched his head again and shifted on the couch with Kori, "Sorry she couldn't be here today. Titans East had an emergency and needed backup."

She shrugged, "It's fine. She has always been squeamish, so she would've fainted a few minutes ago anyway."

He sighed, "Guess that's true."

Another small scream tore through the apartment, which caused Raven to clutch her chest as her heart throbbed in pain. Pain for her loved one. A whisper could be heard, it was so faint that only Raven and Changling could hear, 'Rachel. Please."

That was all it took for her to stand and walk towards the room down the hall. Her team gave her supportive glances as she passed. One of the two nurses opened the door and Raven walked in to more groaning. She quickly passed Dr. Yuri and knelled at the bedside of her wife. "I'm here Jennifer." she tried to hide the pain in her eyes and gently took the felines' hand, "You're doing great."

One of the nurses at the end of the bed looked up, "We need you to start pushing, it's fully dilated."

Jinx looked to the love of her life and grit her teeth in preparation, "Rachel... I'm scared." her eyes grew teary.

Rachel wiped the tears away and stroked her cheek, "Shh, it's going to be alright." she soothed,

Dr. Yuri intervened as he checked the IV and the heart monitor, "Everything looks in order." he crouched at the end of the bed by the nurse, "Oh my."

Jinx tried to look past her extended belly, but couldn't see, "What's wrong?"

He looked up, "We need you to push, _now_."

Jen looked to Rachel and pleaded with her extended hand, "Stay with me."

She took the offered hand and kissed it gently, "I'd never leave, even if you told me too." she kissed her again, this time on the lips. The gentle touch seemed to relax her wife. "Be brave for me." she stroked the belly hidden by the sheets, before retracting the hand, "Be brave for _us_."

Jinx scrunched up her brow and tightly shut her eyes, but gave a courageous nod. A shuttering breath, "Okay, I'm ready."

A groan came, but she bit back a scream as she pushed and contractions wracked her body. Rachel wasn't able to stop her heart from throbbing again in sympathy. Jinx gripped her hand tightly as her back arched and a scream escaped, then she collapsed against the bed and painted with exhaustion. A cry escaped from the end of the bed, "It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed before giving the newborn to the remaining nurse to clean. He quickly came back to his previous position.

The nurse handed the boy swabbed in blankets to Jinx and she stared at him in wonder, "Our little boy."

Raven couldn't help the tears of joy escaping and a small smile, "And what should we name him?"

Jinx looked up at her, "We agreed you get to name the boy."

Raven nodded, "Fine." she gazed at the small wonder and let the aura around the new life become defined. This was how the natives of Azarath determined the names of new children, the aura defined the identity. "He is... Zypher."

Jinx looked up at her love and smiled, "Perfect." she turned to stare at the newly named child, "Our little Zypher." she looked pained for a moment and gestured for the nurse to take the baby back. He was quickly placed in a cradle by Rachel. "Hold on." more contractions wracked her body, and she grit her teeth. Her breathe came out in gasps, "Not done yet."

Rachel gripped her hand, rubbing the ring it held, "Relax. Just breath."

She sucked in labored breaths and gripped Ravens' hand as if it were her lifeline, "UH! Oh gods!" more shivers and contractions held domain over her. "Ah." the sigh escaped and as soon as she relaxed another set of cries could be heard at the end of the bed.

Dr. Yuri smiled as he exclaimed, "It's a girl!" he quickly handed it to a nurse while the other assisted the doctor with the cleanup.

The nurse cleaned the newborn with haste and delivered it to the extended arms of the empath. She quickly showed the yawning babe to her lover, "And here she is." Jinx stroked the cheek of the baby with tender affection. Rachels eyes sparkled with happiness and love for her new family. But the question remained, "What do you want to name her?"

Jen looked to her lover and gestured to hold her daughter. The woman handed over the babe and watched as the feline touched the forehead of the child, her eyes flashing pink as a spark danced between the new girls head and her index finger. She smiled, "Her name is... Silphia."

The dark titan raised a brow, "Are you sure?"

Jinx still retained her smile as she turned her gaze to Raven, "It's what she wants to be named."

Raven shook her head, "To each their own I guess." she gazed at her new daughters aura before nodding in acceptance, "I agree with her, the name is suitable. But..."

Jennifer frowned as she caught the hesitance, 'But what?"

Rachel smiled, "It's nothing... Her aura leaves a different name to be sought is all."

This piqued her curiosity, so the feline had to ask, "Why? What does her aura tell you?"

Raven shrugged, "Well... She could use it if she ever wanted to go into the lifestyle I did."

Jinx shook her head vigorously, "I- I don't want them to live like that." she held her daughter closer to her while the babe slept, "We didn't have a choice. And I want them to make the best of their lives."

Raven place a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "I understand. And I fully support that idea." she took a calming breath, "But I wish for them to have _choice_ in their lives. Unlike what we had." She gazed into Jinxs' eyes lovingly, "They will choose what they desire, and we will need to respect that."

Jen nodded, albeit reluctantly, "Okay." She smiled, "You're right... as usual." she handed the girl over to the nurse, who placed her in a similar cradle to Zypher.

Rae pecked her on the lips, "I'm not right _all_ the time." Jinxs' face grew pained, even with the painkillers in her system. Raven frowned, "What's wrong?" concern flooded her heart, as the nurses gathered some tools.

Doctor Yuri, now done with cleanup, glanced at the monitors, "Not good." he rushed over to a portable medical cabinet and hastily opened some drawers. "Not good at all." he muttered with much concern.

Raven watched the heart monitor and saw the spike in her vitals. "No." she whispered. She looked to her wife in desperation, her face pained and her eyes shifting beneath her now closed eyelids. "Please don't leave us." she hoped that her pleas were heard. She let the hand she was holding fall to the bed, her hands glowing blue. "I won't let this happen." the nurses didn't approach the bed and Dr. Yuri was still muttering as he rifled through the drawers.

Yuri finally found what he was looking for, "Got it!" he held up a syringe full of clear liquid. He paused as he saw Raven with her glowing hands above Jinx, "What are you doing?"

Rae panted with exertion as she worked her healing into her lover, "I won't let her die."

"Then let me-"

"No." her determination made him stop. She looked up apologetically, "Sorry. We'll use your idea as plan B."

He nodded, "Very well." he gestured for the nurses to get the shock paddles ready as he observed the process.

Raven took deep breaths as she absorbed the pain from Jinx. She grit her teeth, "I can take it." she groaned as her heart fluttered and matched the barely beating heartbeat of her wife. She took a look at the heart monitor and saw the receding heart rate, "Don't give up Jennifer." Pain wracked her body and she coughed, wiping at her mouth her hand came away stained by crimson. She replaced her hand over her lover once more, "Almost-" A series of warning beeps came from the heart monitor and she saw that the heartbeat was receding to extremely dangerous levels. Jen was shaking, Rachel was certain she was no longer conscious.

Rae sighed as she realized that her powers wouldn't aid her any longer, "Dr. Yuri." she looked up to him, but refused to stop her healing. The moment she did Jinx would fade quickly, _very_ quickly. "What is your idea?"

He cleared his throat and held up the syringe and a nurse held up shock paddles, "We inject her with a shot of adrenaline and give her a shock to restart the norm pace for her heart." he shifted, "But we'll need you to step away from her," his eyes glinted as he grew more serious, "_now_ Mrs. Roth."

She nodded and sprung out of the way, and the moment she did Jinxs' heart stopped. She resisted the sobs begging to be let out. She pleaded with her, "Stay with me Jennifer." she glanced at the sleeping twins, "Stay with _us_."

Dr. Yuri applied the shot directly to her heart, pushing the needle through the white cloth she wore. He pushed the liquid into her system. He retracted the needle and set it on a tray. "Alright, give me the paddles." the nurse obliged and the other quickly attached cords on her skin. "Clear!" and the nurses quickly backed away before he applied the paddles to her chest.

By a glance from the doctor the nurses exited and left the building, their job was done, it was up to them now. Rae looked at the spike in the heart monitor over her jerking body, but it quickly blanked again. "Oh, gods." a few tears escaped as she prayed in the native tongue of Azarath, "Metrious vexer cordious zenthos. Kelenon teiber Jennifer seekus." normally she wouldn't pray, no matter how desperate the situation got, but the woman who stole her heart away was at risk. She would do anything if it meant saving her.

Dr. Yuri rubbed the paddles together for a second attempt, "Uping the voltage." he turned the dial, "Clear!" her body jerked again and the heart monitor displayed returning vitals a few more seconds than previously before they dropped out again. "Okay, new plan." he gestured to Raven, "One more time, then you jump in. Got it?" she nodded and he prepared the paddles again, "Clear!" her body jerked and the vitals returned again. "Now!"

Rachel jumped in, her hands glowing blue held over Jens' heart. The vitals stayed the same, but they were still at dangerously low levels. She swallowed the pain and despair down and looked to the doctor in hope for another plan, "What now? She can't last like this."

He swallowed nervously and blinked, "Ah, um..." he snapped, "She needs a moment to let the adrenaline work, then we can try shocking her again."

The empath was still concerned, "But shouldn't that have worked by now?" she was still straining to keep the heartbeat steady.

He shook his head in the negative, "Not necessarily. Meta-human physiology is slightly different to regular humans, the adrenaline will usually kick in immediately for a regular human." he raised a finger, "but it works differently with those that have the meta-gene. So we didn't wait long enough for her metabolism to kick in due to her reduced heart rate."

She nodded, "Fine... how long should we wait."

He looked at the monitor, her heartbeat was steady, "We should try it... Now!" Raven moved out of the way as he shocked her again, this time without the warning.

Jinxs' body jerked again and the monitor spike upwards and kept rising. Jinxs' breathing grew rapid and Raven quickly knelt by her as her eyes shifted rapidly beneath her lids, "Doctor, what now?"

He paused as if in shock to the suddenly dangerous thundering spike in the monitor, "Um. That is, ah-"

Rachel snapped him out of it, "Doctor!"

"Right! Her system hasn't flushed out the adrenaline, her heart started because of the shock. We need to keep her calm." he threw the paddles and ripped open a chest full of medical supplies and pulled out ice packs. He handed half to Raven, "Here, she's overheating, we need to cool her off while her system floods the adrenaline out."

She nodded and quickly set to work and removed the blankets and sheets, setting ice packs on her lower body; leaving Dr. Yuri to work on the top. They finished and stepped back to look at their handiwork. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Jinx start to relax, "So what now?"

The doctor kept his eyes glued to the monitor, the spikes were decreasing slowly. "We wait until she goes down to around one ten and then remove the packs." he scratched at his scruff nervously, 'It looks like the adrenaline combined with the electric shock will keep her heart rate elevated for a few hours, but nothing harmful."

Rachel shook his hand, "Thank you," she stole a glance at the two new members of her family, "For everything."

He smiled at her and then to the newborns, "I'm glad to help... and." he handed her his card, "I know you two came to me over the months just for this... situation, but..." he rubbed his neck as if stressed about what he wanted to say.

Rae sensed his turmoil in his emotions and this made her inquisitive, "But what?"

Cleared his throat, "Uhmm. I hope you will consider me as the... physician for your children Mrs. Roth."

She quirked a brow, "Are you hoping to gain something from observing my children in the future?" she could tell that he was flustered by the statement and offended by her accusation, both of these confirmed what she already knew about the man.

O-of course not!" he looked to the heart monitor again before directing his attention back to the empath, "I just-"

She stopped him with a raised hand, "Stop." she reassured him with a pat on his shoulder, her own version between a handshake and a hug. "I know you're trust worthy. You've drawn blood from both Jinx and I and have not revealed anything to your own hospital staff, the government, or the public." she quirked her head to the wall, on the other side was her team, "Plus you have also agreed to work in conjoined effort with one of my teammates considering anything medical-wise with both my wife and I. And for that, we thank you"

He grinned, "We'll it has been most interesting over the last year. And I can't complain, Cyborg is a magnificent person to work with." he shifted, "It is I who should be thanking you."

She nodded, "Very well." she started removing ice-packs as the heart monitor reached the optimum rate. "I shall inform you of our decision."

"But-"

She silenced him again, "Do not take this as a 'no'. I need to discuss this with her when she awakens. It concerns _our_ children. We both must agree on this."

He nodded, "I understand, forgive me for being... overzealous."

She smirked, "It's understandable doctor." she gestured to him and his equipment, "Would you like me to help with your removal."

"No." he quickly arranged the tools on the portable cabinet. "You may need me again. I'll just step out into the den."

She took her place on the bedside again, "As you wish." and he left her with the babies and her soul mate. Stroking her arm soothingly. "I'm right here Jennifer."

Her teammates could be heard as they bustled down the hall. The door opened and Starfire called out, "JO-"

That was as far as she got before Raven used her soulself to seal her mouth shut. "Shh." she gestured to the children and Jinx, "They're asleep."

Kori nodded and she was released, "Sorry." she offered meekly.

Cyborg checked on the children with his scanner, being careful to not make too much noise, "Vitals look stable." he came over by Raven as he checked on Jinx, "The doc told me about her." he tapped a few button on his arm, "Yeah... It's gonna take a few hours before her heart rate returns to normal... Maybe a few more after that before she wakes up." He grinned to reassure everyone, "She's going to be just fine."

Raven nodded, "Thanks."

Cy stepped up to the new twins, "So these are the little guys?" a slot in the side of his leg opened. He held up some ink and papers, "Would you mind?"

She gestured for him to continue, "Go ahead." she held up a finger, "But all documentation must be kept strictly between you," she tensed her hand and Jinxs, "and _us_."

He nodded before taking the stamps and the measurements, "Fair enough." he signed off on a few details before passing it to her for a signature. "I'll keep all the medical stuff between us too."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Actually... we might consider Dr. Yuri for a more permanent position."

He took the papers and set them on a bedside desk for Jinx to sign later, "Sounds good to me, makes my job easier."

Nightwing was doting on the newborns with his wife when he spoke, "Meh, it's not in your job description anyway."

Changling laughed, "Burn dude!"

Starfire was too distracted with the twins to notice the verbal sparring, "They are beautiful." she looked to Raven with inquisitive eyes, "I wonder who's hair they'll have. Or who's eyes they'll have. Or-"

She was stopped again by soulself wrapping around her mouth and was quickly released, "Relax. You'll know everything in due time... as for eye color, it should already be defined, but we will know when they open their eyes. And the pigmentation to light will only take a few hours so..." she paused and did some mental calculation in her head, "We will know their permanent eye color in two weeks. Not sure about hair color though..."

Nightwing had to ask, "How do you know all this?"

She shrugged, "I based it on a slightly slower growth rate than my own." she smirked, "And they should become completely self aware within the first week." she nearly laughed at all the unbelieving stares that were given to her, "What?"

Changling coughed, "Uh... Rae, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure child development takes longer than what you're saying."

She nodded her confirmation to the statement, "I agree with that, _but_," she raised her index finger, "_I_ was completely self aware within three days of my birth, though I could do little, but wait as my body developed more." she gazed with much affection to the bundles of pink and blue in their respective clear cradles, "They have both my DNA and Jennifers'. I'm anticipating a slightly slower growth rate than my own, but they should still progress rapidly due to the mix of genes."

The green ones face colored a slight magenta as this brought back a previous question, "I've been meaning to ask about that." he plopped in a chair, "How you two-" he gestured to the children, "y'know. Do... it?"

The others looked to him in sympathy, as if they were already planning their funeral, but Raven did not seem perturbed. The following silence was fraying every ones nerves. Nightwing finally decided to save the day, so to speak, "Um... You don't have to answer-"

She smiled, "It's fine." and the other all let out relieved breaths, "I can see why you all must be curious about the situation."

Kori stopped watching the children and paid rapt attention to the empath, "So how was the conception performed? It is my understanding that two females cannot produce offspring naturally." she grinned, "It is the same on my home world as well."

Raven blushed and looked to her wife, she couldn't help but beam at her as she answered her team, "We made love." they almost didn't catch the whisper.

Cyborg, although he didn't support the idea to pry, he couldn't keep himself from asking, "Okay..." he prayed that no one would have to organize _his_ funeral soon, "That still doesn't explain anything." normally he wouldn't pry. _Normally_. But there was nothing normal about the whole situation they were in. "What was it? Magic?"

Raven held her smile and still did not look away from Jinx, fixing a few strands or hair on her pink angel. She turned to the rest of the people in the room. "I'm sorry, but I can't be sure that the details of our... activities, should be told before I discuss it with her."

Nightwing nodded, "We understand." he jerked his head and everyone else left with whispered congratulations, until only the leader and Raven remained. He smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm happy for you." he glanced at the doorway, "_We're_ happy for you." he gave her 'the leader look' which usually spelled disaster for her. But this was a look of concern, "You know that you can talk to us, about anything right?"

She gave his arm a squeeze before he retracted it, "I know. And we will." she kept an eye on the heart monitor, which seemed to be slowing, just slightly. "We just need time to-"

"adjust." he finished. "I get it." he frowned, "Why have kids when you're both so young anyway? You both are barley in your mid-twenties."

She smiled, a knowing look that she knew drove the people she knew insane because she withheld said info. "We may be young, but..." she held solemn sad eyes towards the wrapped bundles, "We never know what tomorrow brings in our complicated lives." she walked over and doted upon her children, stroking their cheeks gently, "I want to give this a chance." her eyes sparked with amusement from a memory, "In fact she was the one who convinced me."

He raised a masked brow, "Convinced you to do what?"

She stepped back to her wife and stroked her cheek as well, "She convinced me to start a family of course."

He realized where she was going with this, or he thought he did, "You didn't want to?"

She shook her head, 'That's not it." she sighed, "I was frightened, I'll admit. But it wasn't because of how young we were." she nearly teared up, "I was afraid of losing her." she laughed, a small bitter one, "I almost did." she didn't want to admit to all the details yet. She would keep that between her and Jinx for now.

He nodded, "I see." he gave her another rare, but ever frequent smile, "I'll give you some time alone." Before he walked out he tipped his head, "For all it's worth, I wish you guys the best."

"Thank you, Richard." and he left.

She pulled up a chair and waited for her loved one to wake up. As time passed her patience waned and she indulged in some light reading from her tomes. _Demonic process_, _Life cycles of beings in other planes_, and _Preparing for parenthood: Are you ready?_ Were some of her more interesting choices.

By the time she was on chapter twelve of the third book Jen had stirred. She awoke with a yawn, which Rachel found adorable. "Ah... What I miss?"

Raven checked the IV and heart monitor. She replaced a bag on the line as she replied, "Complications arose after Silphia came." she returned to her post by the felines side.

Jen blinked, "We'll it looks like everything turned out alright." she rubbed her chest and winced, despite the pain killers in her, "Chest is kinda sore though."

Rae flicked her on the forehead, "That's because you died."

She paled, "What?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "In a technical sense. Your heart stopped beating and it took a few tries, and a shot of adrenaline, to revive you." she took a shuttering breath and gripped the bedsheets tightly, "I was worried." tears started to fall, "I didn't want to lose you." the tears wouldn't stop, 'I-I couldn't bear the thought without you in my life."

Jen stroked her cheek and wiped away the tears, rubbing at the tracks they left. "Hey, none of that." she smiled serenely up at her. "I'm here now." she propped her head up to look at the bundles of sunshine resting in their cribs, "That's never going to change. Ever."

Rae took a few breaths to calm herself. When she did she pecked at the place where she flicked her lover, "I know." she embraced the pinkette, "I'm sorry. I-"

"Shh." Jinx traced circles in the empaths' back due to the embrace, "It's okay." she smiled with the empath, "_We're_ okay." she gestured for the pink and blue bundled babies. Rachel brought them over and she held the girl while Raven cradled the boy in her arms. "I still won't get over how wonderful this feels."

Raven quirked an eyebrow, 'What feeling exactly is that?" she knew it as well, but she just wanted her love to vocalize it, as if it were made permanent.

Jen couldn't take her eyes off of the newborns, "Of knowing," she tore her gaze away and Rachel gazed into those pools of pink that captivated her so long ago. "knowing that I'll raise my children with the one I love... and that their _ours_."

Rae smirked, "Possessive much?"

Jen played along, "Damn straight." that earned her another flick to the forehead. "Ow."

Raven wagged a chastising finger, "Language, dear Jennifer."

She rolled her eyes, "Please Rachel, they aren't even self aware yet."

Rachel shrugged, "Start early, we _both_ need to be a good influence."

Jinx pouted, "That's not fair."

"Aw." she smirked at the damsel in supposed distress, "I'll make it up to you." she gave her a lingering kiss, but stopped so they both wouldn't drop their precious cargo.

Jinx yawned and Rae put Zypher back in his cradle before doing the same with Silphia. "Gods, I'm tired."

Rachel checked her heart rate, which was normal now, and injected a sedative into the IV to aid the process. She went under the covers and held the feline close. "Sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Jen snuggled up to her and rested her head on the crook of the other woman's neck, "You better."

She yawned again and was off to sleep as Rachel kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, my flirtatious feline." she beamed as the darkness of unconsciousness took her as well. She could still fell the presence of the others and knew they would watch over them as they slept. She could tell that starting a family would be another adventure. One unlike anything she'd ever faced before. But she would be alright. _They_ would be alright. As long as they had each other. The smile never died from her face as she slept, her dreams coinciding with the ones her wife was having. A future, one that held many, many surprises in store for the new family.

* * *

**Like the title for this one-shot suggests, this is an in between event. (hence the 'Interlude' in the title.) I ****_really_**** want some opinions on this before I get working on the 'beginning' and 'precipice'; past and after stories of this spectacular spectacle. So as usual, let me know!**

**And to all the fans of COI, don't worry, I'm working on a few projects right now despite my labtop broken, but I haven't forgotten my first work. It WILL be finished, and I can't promise when I'll release a new chapter, my access to the net is rather limited at the moment. I can get on , but I can't post my stories as easily. Just be patient.**

**Zaan-Crow Claw all the way!**


End file.
